


[podfic] By their right names

by Annapods



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Identity Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tracer is not Lena Oxton.Soldier: 76 is not Jack Morrison.Mercy is not Angela Ziegler.Pharah is not Fareeha Amari.D.Va is not Hana Song.(And Reaper is not Gabriel Reyes, and Widowmaker is not Amélie Lacroix — but that's another story.)Written byConsumptive_sphinx.





	[podfic] By their right names

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by their right names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050158) by [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/btrn) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/kwuohh9qimwxwqz/AABUvVGQfB6RrS9zDhs4ZIiWa?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/kwuohh9qimwxwqz/AABUvVGQfB6RrS9zDhs4ZIiWa?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Try an Accent” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Consumptive_sphinx for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 

Pb18 version (with voices)

 

Normal version (without voices)


End file.
